The love of the veela
by mrsjcullen98
Summary: I always thought i was ordinary until one day when inopened my eyes and the person that faced me in the mirror looked like a stranger. This is my first fanfic its a draco and hermione love stort
1. Chapter 1

What happens when your only enemy becomes your one qnd only ? What happens when the person you hate becomes your soulmate ?

this is my fist fanfiction and i havent read harry potter in a while any feedback would be a great help


	2. Chapter 2

I stood staring at my reflection,surly it wasn't me

I was seeing it must be some mistake I saw my basic features in the beautiful stranger like my big grey eyes slightly out of proportion to the rest of my face and lips that were to plump to be else was different and I had no idea why. My nose curved perfectly and my usually freckled cheeks were now flawless,they held perfectly and looked neither to plump or to small my freckles were gone and with this little impurity vanished I felt confident about being the person that looked back at me from the mirror,my usually frizzy muddy brown hair now curled gently around my heart shaped face it softly shined a dark auburn in the little morning light of my bedroom. My body was still curvy but less childlike and more like a slim adult .My breasts pushed impressively against my skin tight vest they help their own and I could tell they had grown at least two cup sizes they looked large but again perfectly in proportion my tanned arms looked slimmer and hairless my hands looked smooth but strong and looked liked they belonged no where else. On the inside I felt more confident and my head felt like it had opened up to store more knowledge,not that I wasn't intelligent,however I was unsure wether it was an actual change or just a placebo effect of all the exterior change.

Unfortunately this wasn't the strangest thing to happen to me since the start of last summer. My main memory of the last year was running with harry and Ron whilst trying to destroy voldemorts horcruxes and trying to convince people that I wasnt put my faith in that like so many others. The nightmares still haunted me every once in a while and I woke shivering and covered in sweat.

My best friend Harry awoke me from my day dream by banging loudly on my door. I tried to ignore him , focusing instead on how to explain to my family my huge change without having a clue whats happened the noise broke though my bubble and I thought the door would break under the strength I shouted at him that I was awake "yeh well so's Ron so theirs probably no food left now anyway " was his reply a growl escaped my lips and instead of sounding annoyed it sounded oddly erotic and I stopped surprised that I could make that sound. I threw my dressing gown on and headed down stairs.

When I walked into the crowded Weasley kitchen Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at me. I could tell this was going to be awkward and hard to explain. "What happened to you , your completely different ,I mean not a bad different your beautiful, not that you weren't beautiful before "Ron tripped over his words as if they were the concealed roots of the trees in the dark forest I couldnt have to for someone else stepped forward to field their questions,cho Chang explained everything saying her sister had gone through the same thing Just after her 16th birthday : apparently I was a veelas mate and whoever my veela was turned 16 today. The fact that my soulmate was already chosen for me and I would never be able to date anyone else irratated me but to know I had a perfect partner that was equal to me and would love me no matter what flattered me. I was a little confused though apparently my veela would know who I was straight away

And would come and see me to explain everything themselves but so far no one had arrived, it was then that I checked the time and realised it was only 10 in the morning, It felt like forever had passed since I hd opened my eyes this morning.


	3. Chapter 3

I was sat in my room just as I had been for the past 5 hours trying to work out when my veela was going to show or if their was another explanation for my sudden transformation into someone beautiful when someone knocked gently On the door molly weasley walked slowly into the room "you have someone hear to see you hunny " my heart fluttered uncontrollably in my chest but somehow my voice came out sure and confident "show them up we'll sit on the balcony" she smiled as if she was hiding something but nodded once and walked calmy out of the room. A few moments later draco malfoy all but fell into the room he'd probably tripped on the wonky floorboards scattered around the burrow. Usually a scowl would have covered my face at the sight of ANY Malfoy but I couldn't help but be amused and it showed on my face when he had seen my face he smiled to and a nervous laugh escaped his velvety lips. My brain began to work again and I asked him what he was doing hear but instead of sounding harsh and annoyed it sounded mildly confused and soft , "well" he began clearly he was scared about what i would say "I'm a veela I turned 16 today and I had a vision of you ,it means you're my soulmate you don't have to be with me but if you refuse I will die because my genetics" he stopped and tried to measure my reaction and if I actually belived him. "Iknow I realised this morning cho chang explained it to me but I understood the basics" he was deep in thought "do you want to talk on the balcony ?" I asked breaking the silence ,his smile was my answer . He followed me eagerly to the balcony and I sat in one of the 2 deck chairs letting my skin bathe in the sun. "Are you going to say you don't want to be with me ,I would understand if you did I mean I've bullied you practically ever since I met you" I flinched as I remembered his harsh words but they felt like a lifetime ago and I couldn't Imagine myself with anyone I had no idea who my veela was half an hour ago and now I cant imagine it being anyone else I couldn't refuse him and I didn't even want to try ."im not going to refuse you I cant imagine you being anyone else,I don't want you to be anyone else I feel as if all the hate I concealed for you has turned to love." The smile that lit up his face made me warm in places that had never been awoken before. "Maybe we should get to know each other love things are going to get a little difficult and Intimate so I want to know and love you as a person not just as my mate . The rest of the afternoon passed in a blur of questions and answers I was glad of the extra brain space to not only find out more about him but the way he sat and the way his lips curled around his words how after a while his hands uncurled from a nervous tight ball. He used his hands and arms to create elaborate and beautiful pictures in my mind of the places he'd been and things he'd seen. After what seemed like 5 minutes molly came onto the balcony to tell us dinner was ready but she could save it for later if we wanted I thanked her and for the first time looked up and realized the sun had been chased away and the moon now occupied its vacant space the stars shone humbly in the sky complimenting the marble moon perfectly. "Draco theirs something I want you to see" id said the words even before I registered I wanted to take him to my secret place, I stood and offered him my hand which he held as carefully as if I was the most delicate china he had ever seen, I walked carefully up the winding staircase there was no lights here and the attic where we were going would be full of spiders but we wouldn't be there long. When we arrived at the attic I felt for the light switch and when a low hum emanated from the room I knew the light was powering up I took this opportunity to turn to face draco ,I hadn't realised how close we were until I faced him in a hushed whisper I explained we were going out of the attic and the view would be amazing he smiled clearly pleased to see me so happy , I didn't know what I had done to deserve him . When the light had finally powered up I jogged to the spot where I knew the ceiling would lift out missing all the creaky floorboards, I turned to silently beckon him over and watched as he followed my every step with the precision and grace of a swan ,I stood in awe of him was their nothing he couldn't do ? We climbed with ease onto the roof of the burrow and lay side by side staring at the stars up here I felt truly alone with him and I couldn't get close enough everything about him drew me in and I knew it wasn't just the primal veela mate part of me he was a wonderful individual and I just needed to clear my mind of the hatred to see it. I was so overwhelmed by the events of the day I felt exhausted, I lay curled agai st him looking towards the heavens "their so beautiful" I sighed "not with you hear in comparison" was his reply. I fell asleep next to him feeling his warmth and hearing the steady beat of his heart and their was no where else I would rather be. 


	4. Chapter 4

I awoke happy and contented and it took me a moment to realize what was wrong through but as soon as I realized what it was it was all I could think of where was draco ? My mind went into overdrive had he seen me asleep and run away ? Why was I in my bed ? If he left why didn't he say good by ? I sat up looking wildly around the room trying to find him I knew it was crazy but I was afraid that he didn't really want me and just didn't want to say it to my face . Just as quickly as my panic came on it melted away when draco walked out of the on suite, he say the look on my face and all but ran to get to me "whats wrong my love , did someone upset you , did someone try to hurt you ?" I couldn't make myself speak so I placed my hands on either side of his face and leaned in to kiss him but he pulled away rejection washed over me he really didn't want me, I curled into a ball refusing to hear anything my eyes blurred and tears rolled down my face I felt absolutely destroyed and just wanted to die. I felt lime I had nothing to live for anymore there wasn't a point in living if he didn't want shook me gently but I shut him out I couldn't listen to his goodbyes or that he made a mistake and I wasn't his or worse that I was and he didn't love or want me ,he would rather die than be stuck with me for the rest of his life. My sobs shook the bed and I knew I was being ridiculous but I really didn't care I turned over ready to tell draco to get out but the look in his eyes pierced right down to my soul and I knew I had to hear him out . "Please please please tell me whats wrong my love,I cant bear you being upset" I willed my mouth to move "you don't want me and I cant love without you"I admitted between sobs he pulled me close and I clung to him afraid that if I let go he would disappear "how could you ever think I don't want you ? If you'd listen to me you would know that I want to kiss you so so much but a kiss for a veela is like the seal ,it means we are forever I am yours and you are mine I didn't want you rushing into it not knowing then changing your mind down the line and dieing because we re connected also when we kiss we share a connection it allows us to speak to each others minds" when he finished explaining it felt like I coul finally breath again and then of course I felt ridiculous and embarrassed my cheeks went as red as cherries and draco smiled "Im sorry I just woke up and you weren't their and I thought you left then I thought you didn't want to kiss me and I just shut down . I still want to kiss you I belong to you anyway and when I thought you were leaving I wanted to die , your all I need more than water and air and food draco I love you please kiss me and make it more offical that I am yours" a playful smile spread across his lips he pulled me from the bed kissing my face where my tears had ran before putting his hand I to the small of my back to pull me closer the look he gave me stopped my breath and I leaned towards him as if he was gravity. Where his lips touched mine it felt as if there was an electric current running through of emotion exploded within me yet again awakening deep untouched parts of my body and soul ,neither of us pulled away and as time went on the kiss intensified and a low moan escaped my lips , my mouth opened allowing his tongue to meet with mine I paused for breath before diving back into the kiss giving it everything I tried to convey all my love with that we broke the kiss we stayed in each other's arms, so close that I could still feel the warmth of his lips I looked into his eyes and saw right down into his soul. 


	5. Chapter 5

The smell of bacon wafted up the stairs and under the door and the rumble of my belly broke the moment , I remebered I hadnt had dinner last night then realized what the others were going to say . "Oh god,the others are going to think we had sex" embarrassment overtook me not because they'll think I had sex with draco but that I had sex in mollys house "who cares what they think? We didn't they know that we know that anything they say is said in a friendly joky way don't be worried " he was right of course didn't make walking into the kitchen holding his hand any easier though. Fred and george were the first to say anything about draco and me the joking was quickly joined by harry and ron but molly shushed them before to long. "We're going to diagon alley today hermione,draco your welcome to join us if you like" molly inviting draco surprised me usually the annual diagon alley trip was just family ,I suppose draco is part of our mismatched family as well I often think of our family as a patchwork quilt I imagine fred and george to be a loud red or orange maybe a bold blue ron would be a deep green harry would be purply blue me and everyone else would be nice complimentry golds and silvers fitting around the main players in our little team molly would be the thread holding us all together the lifeblood of the family And now draco was part of that to I imagined him a warm yellow like the sun ,my sun. After me and draco stuffed ourselves at breakfast he took me aside "ive got to go home baby,only to get changed and ill be back in half an hour" it felt like constricting boas were wrapping around my chest ,I couldn't imagine any time spent away from him I swallowed my fear and gave a small nod. He looked into my eyes and saw all my emotions he gave a small smile kissed the edge of my mouth before whispering "get dressed ill be back by the time your finished I love you" I couldn't help smiling ,he backed out the door slowly and I waved like a lunatic before running upstairs and flying into my room. I had no idea what to wear and after about 15 minutes of jumping around the room in frustration I decided to just wear my ripped black skinny jeans with a frilly light blue shirt and my polka dot converse I put my hair in a side fishtail plait and did my basic makeup by the time I was finished and had put my money and shopping list into my purse draco was sat on the front porch with a glass of lemonade. I ran downstairs shouting his name and by the time id opened the door he was stood ready to greet me I ran straight at him and jumped up knowing without a doubt that he would catch his arms enveloped me I finally felt like I was home ,I let out a breath I didn't know id been holding in and the boas that had been restricting me fell away powerless in his presence . I heard a low chuckle behind us and turned around to see harry and ron stood with their arms crossed matching expressions on their faces."you ready to go yet mione" harry asked clearly bored already I nodded in answer before dropping nimbly down and hooking my arm through his. We skipped into the house and got in queue behind percy to use the floo gate. Leaning on my tiptoes to kiss his perfect lips we threw the power together shouting diagon alley like children using the floo gate for the first time. 


	6. Chapter 6

When I looked away from him ,my toes still feeling the power of the kiss,we were In the grate leading out oposite hagrids hounds,our friend and hogwarts grounds and games keeper had opened a shop for rescue dogs just after christmas and with small dogs being allowed in hogwarts the buisness was booming. Diagon alley was alive with the energy of students new and old all desperate To get the best brooms , books and everything else pn the extensive list of requirements. The excitement flowed through me as if it were my blood, it didn't matter if you were new to the wizarding world or had been raised within it hogwarts was the most magical place ever and the prospect of going back warmed my heart. The old castle with its secret passage ways and lack electric heaters had become my home and I was missing it dearly. Draco's hand never slipped away from mine as we stepped away from the grate,his warm grasp centering me,stopping my mind from thinking of … things. We chatted to percy whilst waiting for the rest of the rowdy Weasley clan "so I hear your going to interview for prefect this year hermione ?" Percy asked feigning interest, whilst everyone was excited about returning to Hogwarts Percy's joy was concentrated to his imminent trip to Mongolia to study the cold wolves and see if they could be tamed to live among all understood and accepted that he was Leaving soon , we just didn't mention it his departure would be sad for all of us so I answered uim in a friendly open manner not giving him a clue as to what I was thinking "yep hopefully but If I don't become a prefect I'll just be a unofficial one, I don't need a badge to help people" this is the point at which draco said "I'd like to be a prefect to but I fear that if I interview two youll have less chance because it will be one more person to compete against." I smile spread across my face "are you implying that your better than me mister Malfoy, im perfectly capable of wooping your ass" I only paused for a short while letting him think he was in trouble before continuing "you should interview, you would be a good prefect never let me hold you back baby if you became a prefect I would be so happy more so than if id become one myself" he smiled at me proudly before bending to kiss my cheek and whisper that he loved me. "Eurgh ive had enough of this lovey dovey shmuck" I turned to see the faces of my teo best friends, behind draco of course, stood rolling their eyes at me their expressions matching as if they were the twins not fred and george "shut up you two you have no idea what love is like when you do you'll understand. Not long after they moved out the way the others flowed calmly through the the grate like a river. "So whats the plan ?" George asked or was it fred ? I never was sure with those two they were so in-sink and their personalities were the same in every way it was like they were two halves of the same person. Molly took the lead and said it a loud clear voice "we are all looking for different things So we're going to split up and meet back here at 3 ,its 11 now so you have 4 hours if you need more time after that we'll decide at 3,if your not back at 3:01 we're going to be searching for you and when we find you you will be in so much trouble you will wish id sent you a howler" I knew she was being completely and utterly honest,I also knew it was directed at fred and george they smiled sheepishly no doubt remembering what happened last year ,how anyone could not see this baffled me but ron seemed oblivious. The group slowly dispersed happily along the street . Draco turned and looked at me mischievously before leaning down a little and hooking his arms to hold behind my thighs his soft touch sent butterflies into a frenzy inside my stomach "jump" his amusement was contagious and I did wholeheartedly trusting him completely. I placed my head on his shoulder and heard him chuckle deep in his throat the vibration sent chills of desire deep through my body.


	7. Chapter 7

When I looked away from him ,my toes still feeling the power of the kiss,we were In the grate leading out oposite hagrids hounds,our friend and hogwarts grounds and games keeper had opened a shop for rescue dogs just after christmas and with small dogs being allowed in hogwarts the buisness was booming. Diagon alley was alive with the energy of students new and old all desperate To get the best brooms , books and everything else pn the extensive list of requirements. The excitement flowed through me as if it were my blood, it didn't matter if you were new to the wizarding world or had been raised within it hogwarts was the most magical place ever and the prospect of going back warmed my heart. The old castle with its secret passage ways and lack electric heaters had become my home and I was missing it dearly. Draco's hand never slipped away from mine as we stepped away from the grate,his warm grasp centering me,stopping my mind from thinking of … things. We chatted to percy whilst waiting for the rest of the rowdy Weasley clan "so I hear your going to interview for prefect this year hermione ?" Percy asked feigning interest, whilst everyone was excited about returning to Hogwarts Percy's joy was concentrated to his imminent trip to Mongolia to study the cold wolves and see if they could be tamed to live among all understood and accepted that he was Leaving soon , we just didn't mention it his departure would be sad for all of us so I answered uim in a friendly open manner not giving him a clue as to what I was thinking "yep hopefully but If I don't become a prefect I'll just be a unofficial one, I don't need a badge to help people" this is the point at which draco said "I'd like to be a prefect to but I fear that if I interview two youll have less chance because it will be one more person to compete against." I smile spread across my face "are you implying that your better than me mister Malfoy, im perfectly capable of wooping your ass" I only paused for a short while letting him think he was in trouble before continuing "you should interview, you would be a good prefect never let me hold you back baby if you became a prefect I would be so happy more so than if id become one myself" he smiled at me proudly before bending to kiss my cheek and whisper that he loved me. "Eurgh ive had enough of this lovey dovey shmuck" I turned to see the faces of my teo best friends, behind draco of course, stood rolling their eyes at me their expressions matching as if they were the twins not fred and george "shut up you two you have no idea what love is like when you do you'll understand. Not long after they moved out the way the others flowed calmly through the the grate like a river. "So whats the plan ?" George asked or was it fred ? I never was sure with those two they were so in-sink and their personalities were the same in every way it was like they were two halves of the same person. Molly took the lead and said it a loud clear voice "we are all looking for different things So we're going to split up and meet back here at 3 ,its 11 now so you have 4 hours if you need more time after that we'll decide at 3,if your not back at 3:01 we're going to be searching for you and when we find you you will be in so much trouble you will wish id sent you a howler" I knew she was being completely and utterly honest,I also knew it was directed at fred and george they smiled sheepishly no doubt remembering what happened last year ,how anyone could not see this baffled me but ron seemed oblivious. The group slowly dispersed happily along the street . Draco turned and looked at me mischievously before leaning down a little and hooking his arms to hold behind my thighs his soft touch sent butterflies into a frenzy inside my stomach "jump" his amusement was contagious and I did wholeheartedly trusting him completely. I placed my head on his shoulder and heard him chuckle deep in his throat the vibration sent chills of desire deep through my body. 


	8. Chapter 8

Diagon alley was alive, the excited students its blood running through the arteries to the heart, weasley's wizard wheezes, I could hear the laughter and bangs from the opposite end of the street, fred and georges shop was my favourite part of shopping in diagon alley (not that I would EVER admit that ). Malfoy ran through the masses of people that flooded through from all over the place , the run was smooth and from Draco's shoulder, where my head rested ,I could see children running round excitedly,mothers beckoning to them not to run to far, teenagers wandering round with friends smiling fondly at the children no doubt remembering when they started hogwarts and the extensive shopping the accompanied it. I saw a young couple slightly in the distance they smiled at each other as if they knew a secret the rest of the world didn't , their intertwined fingers swayed gently in the summer breeze. I couldn't help but smile as I thought of how me and Draco would be similar to the loving strangers. We stopped infront of the dusty old book store, after weasleys wizards wheezes the book store was my favorite I lived for the moments when I found an interesting book and hid into a crevice to read. Draco knew this and that was no doubt why he had chosen this as our first stop either that or I was heavier than he expected and had to put me down before he got out of breath, I was suddenly and stupidly self conscience I noted the little things he did like how he pushed his hair away from him face and straightened his t shirt but he didn't seem strained in anyway shape or form the low rise of his jeans caught my attention and I was mesmerized by the small section of creamy skin on show their it took all my will power to staywhere I was and not to lean forward and touch it. I was caught up flashes of fantasies, me and draco snuggled up ,running my fingers across the smooth plains of his chest,feeling hidden skin for the first time knowing I was the only person that would ever touch it. Draco's fingers brought me back to the present time by entwining themselves with mine we smiled and walked into the book shop the tinkle of the bell above the door notified the owner of our arrival and he eyed draco suspicously before seeing me and smiling his smile wasn't sincere their was an edge of sympathy for me in it . As draco steered me towards the back of the shop where the older volumes were kept I wondered idely what would happen when we got to Hogwarts our relationship would deffinently cause a stir, just because they knew we couldn't control it doesn't mean they will understand or accept us for it but that worry was just scratching the surface beneath it was another worry one that peirced pain right into the middle of my soul , I would see less of draco, he was in a different house to me, me and draco have only known of each other for a day or two and it was hard for him to be away for 30 minutes how was I going to manage days away from him . Draco must have noticed id retracted myself into a day dream because be gently shook me I focused on his face and wiped a small errant tear away "whats the matter love ?" He asked worriedly I shook my head and gave an smile which by the grimace on his face was unconvincing "nothing,I was just thinking about Hogwarts I mean we are in different houses and ill hardly ever get to see you." He looked away awkwardly and I knew he was hiding something I was immediately curious "well" he sighed and I gave him a look that told him to go on "I was going to explain this later but, when we go back to school we wont sleep with our houses , Dumbledore has been notified that I have come into my veela father thought it would be best if we had shared living areas and dumbledore happily agreed so when we go back we'll be living together unless you don't want to " my head swam with all the new information and excitement sprinted from my heart through my body and I couldn't help but smile "you aren't mad ?" He asked I shook my head and he let out a sigh of relief. We wandered around the book store peacefully pointing out different books to each other and after we'd found the books we needed which was just transfiguration 3 and potions advanced we headed towards Riley's robes. When we got inside we battled through a swarm of desperate people to a rack and hunted down 3 Gryfindor robes and 2 slytherin robes and a slytherin quiditch robe climbed though the maze of people and I picked up some skirts, shoes, different shirts and A tie before heading to the changing rooms to try them on whilst draco grabbed his necessities when I can out of the changing room in my ballet flats, short skirt and a slightly figure hugging shirt I felt slightly self consicous but draco looked me up and down before saying "do you ever look less than beatiful" I smiled and did a mock curtsy then stepped inside the changing room to get dressed. Once we'd finished in rileys me and draco decided it was time for a break so we got a coffee and sat on a water fountain to the left of gringotts "I never thanked you ya know " I was confused but when he continued it made perfect sense " you didn't have to be with me and you've put yourself in so depeply in so little time I don't know what I would do without you, when I first saw you just outside the great hall at the start of our first year with your frizzy hair and attitude my heart felt like it was waking up for the first time but I knew I could never be with you because id have to end it because im a veela so I turned it into anger ,anger was easier to handle, easier to take control of I buried you so far I my heart and you were never out of my thoughts , when I woke up in the morning and saw that you were my mate I was so euphoric because I knew no one could ever match up to you but you hated me and your being so strong and calm everything that keeps getting thrown at you and you even say that you love me you are truly amazing and I wouldn't be alive without you" anything I said after that would have been out shone by his statement even if I did know what to say so I opened my mouth and out tumbled "I never hated you I just knew I could never be with you so I hated myself and aimed it at you, I DO love you and I could never deny you even if it tried-" I was cut of my draco pressing his lips to mine. The kiss was magnificent it was so sweet and pure and innocent then It developed into something more his tongue begged entrance into my mouth and I happily obliged after a while his lips broke from mine and he trailed sweet slow kisses down to the base of my neck before moaning into the hollow of my shoulder and looking me in the eye. I knew what I wanted to do I told draco I had some shopping to do alone and left him looking gobsmacked and abandoned on the fountain, I all but ran to the nearest floo gate and running in throwing floo powder on the floor and heading for a muggle shop I had never been in before… 


	9. Chapter 9

HEY I KNOW THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER BUT WRITERS BLOCK HAS STRUCK IM SURE IT WILL CLEAR SOON I DONT OWN ANYTHING (wish i did ) WRNING THERE MAY BE SEX WITHIN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS, WHEN I STARTED WRITING I DIDNT KNOW WHERE I WOULD GO WITH IT BUT I HAVE A VAGUE IDEA NOW BUT LETS JUST SEE WHERE THE STORY TKES US AND THANK YOU TO THE DEMON LADY FOR BEING MY FIRST REVIEW RATE AND REVIEW FOR MORE GUYS HOPE YOU LIKE IT XXX

I stepped out of a bathroom that I knew must be near to the shop I left the bathroom and quickly saw my destination wedged between a muggle phone shop and a shop selling bags of all shapes and sizes was ann summers a shop even witches knew of. I was nervous about entering because the the mannequins at the front of the shop gave away what I would be looking for but I was hermionie granger and I wasnt find the kind of thing I wanted but soon spotted a range of baby-dolls in the aisle after the thongs.

Even though id never done this before a baby blue one was calling me and I knew Draco would like it. I picked one up in my size then wandered around seeing three more I like and instantly knew Draco would like , I scanned over how revealing each one was and decided I would wear the blue tonight because it was the less revealing and the pink one was equally as modest as the purple because they one had lace on the ass and belly and the black would have to wait for a while with its thonged bum and frilly breasts I wandered around the rest of the shop to seem like it wasnt leave much to the imagination but it was made for teasing and I knew draco would love it when the time came.

I picked one up and made my way to the checkout Katie the checkout girl must have known I was nervous as I fumbled through my muggle purse with shaking hands "first time?" She asked with a smile I just nodded "dont give away where ive been and I make my way back to the floo gate without accident or incident,when I get back to diagon alley I run to our meeting place noticing to late that the time was 3:10 only ron stands there the others must be looking for me as soon as he sees me he runs forward and shouts "where the bloody hell have you been? Everyones looking for you draco said you ran off the get something and never came back !"


	10. Chapter 10

I tried to explain what had happened without telling my family where I had been I would just die of embarrassment if they knew. As soon as draco saw me the deep lines of a frown in his face smoothed out, his expression was unreadable but I felt better knowing he was there, I hadn't realized how sick id felt away from him until it was gone. Molly Weasley barreled threw the gathering around me "where in the hell have you been ? " her voice was whisper quiet I wished she would shout at least then her anger would flow out of her system being quiet was dangerous. "I…ermm…well…i..err I went to a muggle shop for some pants" my voice was quiet enough that no one else would know but fred heard me and a low chuckle spread through the group as the twins came up with some jokes at my expense. Mrs weasleys anger was surrounding her like anger but she said no more .

We all filed silently through the floo gates to the burrow Depression had set through the once rowdy group as clouds on a summer day. Me and draco headed directly up to our room, funny that 2 days ago this was just my room with my bed now everything we had we shared . He closed the door behind us and I fell onto the bed he lay beside me with a sigh "what really happened I know you werent just buying pants , I can read you like a book " I didn't know what to tell him or how to explain my sudden urge to buy the lingerie I did so I decided to just show him I stood us and carried my shopping bag into my on suit bathroom , dracos face was full of confusion but I just smiled to let him know it was ok and cLosed the bathroom door .

I decided to just wear one tonight to give him the general idea. I took the baby blue one out of the bag and swallowed my fear. I began to undress slowly my hands shaking with the nerves of what I was about to do . When my top was off and my bra discarded I ran my fingers slowly over my taut stomach and round breasts, my nipples peaked like little mountains and I couldn't wait to feel dracos warm tongue swirl around them, I pulled off my jeans and pants and slid the material over my tanned legs the bottoms settled just at the curve where my leg and pussy met it curved nicely revealing little under half of my bum cheeks , the material hugged my skin naturally and a small ribbon bow held my breast cups together I ran my fingers through my hair and walked slowly out of the bathroom .

Draco looked up from a book he was pretending to read and his mouth hung over his eyes devouring my the loving look in his eye made me feel like I was glowing so I waltzed over and straddled him. I bit my lip as I undid his buttons slowly he didn't move still clearly in shock at my bold move I leaned forward and looked up at his from beneath my long eye lashes he had closed his mouth but apart from that hadnt strayed from his initial position I leaned forward stopping just before our lips met then ducked to the side and kissed his cheek he forcefully pulled me closer his hands resting on the curve of my hips . His lips crashed onto mine his tongue entered my mouth and I welcomed it with a moan, id wanted this since the moment we'd met.


End file.
